


Hostage Situation

by Jacket_Simp



Series: Vaguely Associated Jacket One-offs [3]
Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Abandoned Building, Guns, Other, Reader has a vagina, Reader-Insert, Sex, Violence, because it be like that sometimes, bondage kinda, i spent most of dnd doing nothing because our party split lol, i wrote this today, jacket, like oh my god, pls don't read it, reader - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, then like read it pls, this is really horny, unless you wanna fuck jacket, very graphic depictions of sex, while playing dnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacket_Simp/pseuds/Jacket_Simp
Summary: You had a good plan, so did Jacket. Things went exactly as expected for both parties.
Relationships: Jacket/Reader
Series: Vaguely Associated Jacket One-offs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910977
Kudos: 14





	Hostage Situation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to tell you, please enjoy my sin.

You had a weird plan, the gist of it is to plant yourself in the bank as a hostage. They sit you with the group of other hostages in front of the time lock while they dealt with the cops and handled hacking computers for once. Every time you saw the hostage swats come in you quietly signaled them so the gang could gun them down. It was brilliant and helped you alert them to police locations. On top of that you managed to coax the other hostages to resist a bit out of fear of retribution from the payday gang and fear of making it harder for the swats. 

Finally they get the lock open and run into the vault area to set up thermite, Jacket scoops you up and takes you through a side stairwell, threatening you the whole way. The swats move in and finally free the doorway hostages, two guys try to move in on you as you get through the doorway. He gestures his pistol at your head, you play it up, “No please! I don’t want to die! Please just let me go and get everyone else out!” They take a few steps forward, you can feel Jacket get tense.

“Put the gun down, the bank is full of swats. More will come for you, just put it down and let them go!” They try to coax Jacket but you know he won’t back down. You tap his leg once, he turns his gun towards them as you rush forward pretending to have been pushed. The swats turn to you only for him to kill both in two swift bullets. You’re on your knees, Jacket grabs you by your arm and pulls you up playing the “Follow” audio from his cassette to play along. After you guys manage to get out of site he picks you up to hurry you along. You know you have to play along a little longer, you can feel him start to relax a bit finally though.

You two slip down an alleyway and to a side entrance into an abandoned building, Jacket unlocks the door quickly and you both enter. He locks the door behind you two, you’re in a spare safehouse for laying low if things go wrong. “Hey, I need you to-” before you can finish he pushes you against the wall and starts kissing you. His mask is already off, you feel him grip your hips while pressing himself against you. You’re pinned to the wall, your hands behind your back and he won’t let up. You manage to pull your face away from his by turning a bit and pulling away, “Jacket, wait. At least untie me first.” 

You realize he’s lost in the moment from your sideview as he moves down to your neck with kisses and nips at you a bit. You let out a small moan and it spurs him on, reaching up and groping your breast before moving back up and kissing you again. His tongue enters your mouth for a deep kiss then he finally pulls away. You’re both breathing heavily for a moment looking at each other when you hear, “Kneel” from the cassette player. You drop to your knees and he pushes you forward face down, he gets down to your level and runs a hand up your leg. You let out a pleasured sigh that turns into a moan as he moves up your skirt and across your butt and starts rubbing between your legs. 

“Oh fuck, Jacket please.” you moan. He rubs up and down for a bit until he grips your tights and rips them open, you hear him produce a knife and cut your panties out too. He pushes two fingers in and begins to gently finger you, running his thumb along your clit as he moves. You start rocking your hips with his movements, he eases up on you and you feel him pull his fingers out. For a moment you’re not sure what to expect as he shifts suddenly only for you to feel his tongue run across your clit. You let out a loud moan both from surprise and pleasure as he sucks on your clit for a moment. He moves away from your clit and you feel him move his thumb over it to stimulate while he eats you out. He shifts his tongue easily back and forth between both, as he approaches your clit again you feel him move his hands up and grip your ass tightly digging his nails in hard. With every shift and every movement you moan and can feel yourself drool onto the safehouse floor. After a little bit he starts to get more aggressive and you get closer and closer only to finally climax while he’s on your clit. You arch your back and moan loudly as you feel him pull away from you slowly, one hand gripping your ass digging his nails in. You let out a sigh of pleasure followed by his name.

You’re panting heavily, face back down on the floor when he gets up and moves again around you. You hear him unbuckle his belt and look up to see him unzip his pants. He’s absolutely rock hard as he grabs you by your hair and you get up onto your still shaking knees for him. You open your mouth and he thrusts into your mouth. You move with him and gladly deepthroat him, he moves his hand down to grip your head better and you hear one of the few sounds you’ve heard from him since meeting him. An intake of air, a groan of pleasure passes his lips and it pushes you to be more aggressive. His thrusts slow as you take control for a moment, lips wrapped around his cock and running your tongue wildly along the underside as you move. Finally he puts pressure on you and pushes you down hard, holding you in deep throat for a few seconds before pulling you back by your hair. You’re panting heavily, drooling and looking up at him as he lets go of your hair and walks around you. 

He pushes you back down and pulls your hips back up, you’re face down again as you feel him position behind you. He grips your hips and thrusts into you pulling you back as well. You both let out moans and without missing a beat he starts thrusting at an even pace, you start moving with him again and quickly both get into a rhythm. He moves one hand down and you feel his finger rub against your clit and you gasp, arching your back suddenly. “H-harder, Jacket please.”, you groan out as he moves his hand back up and he starts thrusting as hard as he can. You can feel him going deep inside you and both of you get closer to climax. Your breathing gets more intense, his breathing is getting more ragged too as he moves faster and faster. You feel him grip your hips tightly and dig his nails in only to pull one hand away and grab your hair and pull. You arch your back and push back into him as you both climax. You can feel him twitch inside you for a moment before the sudden rush of cum flows in. After what feels like an eternity he finishes, you’re both breathing heavily and you feel him pull out then sit down next to you. You hear the knife again for a moment as he finally frees you from your bindings, you have solid marks on your wrists from them but that’s to be expected whether you’re using them during sex or a bank heist. 

You both take a few minutes to recuperate before you check yourself over a bit, your mascara is running, your lipstick is all fucked up and your panties and tights are torn but only where nobody’s looking anyway. You straighten your skirt and head into the bathroom to wash your face. When you return Jacket seems ready, he pulls a laptop out of his side bag but before he can even put it up on the table you grab him and kiss him. “I like you a lot hun, but maybe we should check in with Baine before we lose this much time after leaving a heist zone next time. Okay?” He nods as you take the laptop from him and open it only to hear a worried Baine who’s been desperate to figure out where you guys have been for the last little while. You reassure him and hope he doesn’t grill you two too hard about what you were up to when you get back. You look at Jacket and realize you’re in too deep and it’s wonderful, you wouldn’t have it any other way honestly.


End file.
